How Things Should Be
by Altar312
Summary: What if Naruto spent 3 years instead of 2 on the training trip? What if he was taught everything that he should know while on it; like the Sage Mode and the secret with the Shadow Clones? What would happen? Read and find out! M for swearing and violence. NaruHina Title changed from "Naruto- The Story" UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Beginning

**At first I thought that I would write a story similar to "**_**Reading Naruto Shippuuden: The Kazekage Rescue**_**" by **_**owlgirl16**_**(BTW: Big thanks for her for the permission to write that type of story!).**

**But later I realized that it would be too hard to write for me. (Mind that's my first story.) So later I decided to write the normal plot without the 'reading' part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Techniques" (Some techniques will be in Japanese like the Rasengan but the rest will be English) **

"_**Demon speech"**_

**_Flashback _**–**flashbacks, time skips and changes of locations.**

* * *

**AN: I don't own the series **_**Naruto **_**(it's owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**).**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – The End/Beginning _**

A lone figure stood on a battlefield. Around him were hundreds of bodies.

A smaller part of the bodies wore different uniforms - green flak jackets, red clothes, blue armor and other items. The larger part of the corpses were white as paper. Even their skin was white.

The battlefield was littered with hundreds of craters various sizes, in some places the ground was burned or wet.

The figure was definitely male. He stood at 1,9 meters.** (AN: I'm from Europe so I will use metric system.)** The person looked 17 year old. The warrior had golden-blonde hair which spiked in all directions, in the front of his head were two long spikes that resembled horns. **(AN: The hairstyle from the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.)** The ninja had also blue, silted eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek that would be visible if not a black facemask that covered his face. On the mask in the place of the whiskers were orange rectangles.** (AN: It's like Kakashi's but with the 'whiskers'.)**

On Naruto's forehead was proudly displayed a hitai ate with the kanji for _shinobi _**(忍)** with long 'tails' that fluttered in the wind. He was wearing black sandals and black ANBU pants with many pockets, pale orange stripes on the sides and white medical tape around the ankles. On both legs he had a kunai holster. He had a black leather utility belt with silver, snarling fox head for the buckle. On the sides of the belt were many places for scrolls but at this time only a black one remained. At his lower back he had a kunai pouch. He had on a standard, green Konoha jonin vest and a grey ANBU breastplate with a black, sleeveless shirt underneath. On the right shoulder was tattooed a symbol for his village. On his arm he had black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the palm and metal spikes on the knuckles and black arm guards. The jinchuuriki had on also a red cloak with a hood and red flames at the bottom of it. On his back was an empty neon orange sword holster. In his right hand he clutched a broken handle of a sword.

**(AN: Basically it's a mix between ANBU and jonin uniform plus Kakashi-like mask and sage cloak)**

Naruto's clothes were torn and bloodstained. On his body were many different injures. The facemask was torn and barely held on his face.

Suddenly a massive shadow fell over our hero. Without turning around he knew already what was behind him.

"Without someone to control you, you are even a greater threat… Well shit…" Naruto said in a deep voice. "So the 'hero way out', huh? I thought that I will never use it…" He turned around to face the massive beast.

"You're an ugly bastard, you know?" A thundering roar was his only answer.

'_I'm nearly out of chakra… So really it's the end of the road for me…' _The male thought while dropping the handle and starting to form hand seals.

'_So I'm going out like you two?' _He mused slowly forming the first seal.

"Snake…" He slowly chanted.

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto stood in a gigantic room. He slowly turned his palm on his naval. A sound of clicking was heard behind him. He threw his hand to the sides as the massive gate behind him slammed open. A low growl was heard echoing in the large room. His body was slowly covered in orange-golden fire._

"_So… Let's go, Kurama!" He shouted out. _

**_Flashback End_**

'_So any last thoughts fur ball?' _He thought to his partner.

'_Yeah… Fuck you.'_ Answered the Bijuu. The toad sage chuckled mentally.

'_Love you to... Thanks for everything…' _Silence was his only answer.

"Boar…" He continued.

**_Flashback_**

_A deafening sound was heard over the rocky landscape. Everyone raised their heads to the sky to see a massive asteroid falling at great speed to them._

"_No way…"_

"_W-What is this?!"_

"_It's a whole different level…" Thought Temari out loud._

"_The power… Of a god…" Said Gaara._

_Naruto only stared at the incoming doom. He slowly turned his head to Madara, narrowed his eyes and then gave him a deadpan stare._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted at the strongest Uchiha._

**_Flashback End_**

'_Was a pain in the ass to take out…' _He mused to himself.

"Ram…" Was the next seal.

**_Flashback_**

_Sand interrupted the almost started fight below._

"_Three times now… We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another." Word echoed down to the gathered shinobi._

"_That hatred breed a lust for power, and that lust for power created __**me**__. I, a jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power…" Everyone listened to the commander intently._

**_Flashback End_**

'_That was a very inspiring speech…' _He chuckled lightly. _'It brought hope…' _

"Rabbit…" Was his next step to death.

**_Flashback_**

"_It will be a world without hatred or conflict… Everything will be one with me; everything united." Tobi said to the people that were in the room._

"_That is my "__**Mooneye Operation"**__. He finished_

"_Mooneye Operation my ass! Stuff it where sun doesn't shine!" Shouted a voice in the room, everyone turned their heads where it come from._

"_And you as always interrupt me… Gaki…" Tobi stared at the person._

**_Flashback End_**

'_You got to have balls of iron to say something like that to him….' _He heard a snort from back of his mind.

"_**I admit it… Balls the size of a basketball…" **_Commented Kurama.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to who did that. His breath hitched.

"Hime-chan…" A lone tear escaped his eye.

"_I will be waiting…" _She said with a smile in a gentle whisper-like voice.

"Dog…" The next hand seal.

**_Flashback_**

_In Konohagakure no Sato the sun was setting. Almost everyone was returning home. Only two people were sitting on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, a male and a female._

_ The female had her back touching the male's chest. He buried his head in her hair and blew at it. She giggled quietly._

**_Flashback End _**

"Rat…" _'I'm starting to hallucinate because of how much blood I lost…'_ He thought to himself.

**_Flashback_**

_Pein was floating high above Konoha, his arm stretched to his sides._

"_I will give the world more pain…" He said to himself as he prepared the technique._

"_**Shinra… Tensei!" **__In the next minutes the Leaf village… Was no more._

**_Flashback End_**

'_That event still gives me the chills… Wait… How do I know what happened, even if I was no there?' _Seriously it was confusing.

"_**One of the many laws of this universe…" Kurama answered his question.**_

"Bird..." Blood started to leak out of his nose. _'Shit… My body starts to give away.'_

**_Flashback_**

_Screeching was heard through the clearing. Wind started to pick up._

"_Let's finish this! __**Rasenshuriken!**__" Seconds later a massive explosion ripped through the screeching sound._

**_Flashback End_**

'_Seriously… He was __**still**__ alive after it hit him!' _He exclaimed to himself.

"_**And what did you expect? He faced HIM in his prime and lived!" **_Proclaimed the Kyuubi.

"Horse…" The hero coughed blood. _'Not much time left….'_

**_Flashback_**

_The air was laced with chakra and heavy. The landscape was ruined. A shout interrupted the tense silence._

"_**Imari!"**_

"_**Summoning: Tipple Rashomon!"**_

'_No!'_

**_Flashback End _**

'_That was an EPIC fight!' _He chuckled mentally.

"_**But without that damn skin sheading technique he would be dead in the first minutes of the fight!" **_Responded the nine-tailed fox.

The ninja glanced upwards at the monstrosity before him.

'_It isn't moving… It just looks at me… It's like it is waiting for something…'_ He thought to himself warily.

"Snake…." This was last hand seal.

**_Flashback_**

_Gaara glanced around himself shocked. Just a moment before he thought that he died. Now he was surrounded by Sunagakure shinobi and at his left_

"_Naruto?" He barely recognized his first friend._

"_Yeah… You put us through a lot!" Naruto answered._

**_Flashback End_**

He clapped his hands together. He glanced at the last black scroll.

'_Goodbye Kurama… Thanks… For watching over me…'_

"_**Heh… It was an interesting adventure…"**_

'_Mom… Dad… Hime… Everyone… I'm coming…'_

"**Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!" **He roared out.

**_Six months before_**

Two people walk through a thick, green forest. One is blond in black and gray, and the other is an older man with long, spiky white hair.** (AN: Naruto wears the same as on the beginning of the chapter minus the jonin vest. The belt if full with scrolls and on his back is the summoning scroll from Pein Arc.)**

"It has been three years… Not much has changed…" Mused Naruto as he glanced around.

They glanced upwards to notice the new addition on the Hokage Monument.

"So they added her face to the mountain…" Said the slightly smaller person in a lazy manner. Jiraiya glanced at his apprentice.

"You look so much like Kakashi that it's scary…" Mumbled Jiraiya. "Well, at least you wear the sage cloak!" He smiles at his godson. Naruto glanced lazily at his godfather.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Was the blonde laidback reply. At this Jiraiya faceplanted.

'_Now I know how Gai feels…' _Somewhere from the training grounds came a cry of 'YOUTH'. He cringed at this. '_Without knowing, you corrupted my student Kakashi!' _The sannin cried anime tears. His moping was interrupted by a kick in the ribs.

"Stop crying and stand up… Ero-Sennin." Naruto eyesmiled at him. A gray cloud fell over his head.

"No respect to your elders as always… Gaki…" Jiraiya deadpanned at him. "We need to get to the Hokage, let's get going." Sadly they were interrupted by a cry behind them.

"Naruto?!" The Uzumaki turned to face the person. He glanced at her from up to down and again eyesmiled.

"Hi… Sakura."

* * *

**Hi readers! This is my first story ever written! What do you think about it? Should I continue it? Maybe you have propositions for some events, funny moments or the story as whole? Review! :)**

**Also if someone doesn't like flashbacks sorry for them but the idea lingered for so long in my head!**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	2. Meetings and the Test

**Hi people! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**In this chapter I used some fragments from ****"**_**Reading Naruto Shippuuden: The Kazekage Rescue**_**" by **_**owlgirl16 **_**so big thanks for her!**

**I always thought that Naruto in the canon should be more serious and powerful. Just think about it: he trained with a SANNIN for 2 and half years. And what's the result? He's just a bit smarter and taller. Almost nothing has changed… Yes, his ability for making a strategy on the fly is impressive… But he should already know what he learns in Shippuuden.**

**One more thing to rant about… No one can be so oblivious… He should suspect **_**something**_** about Hinata… But nooo… It's like he doesn't notice her… And what about what she said in battle with Pein? It's like he doesn't remember that she said that she LOVES HIM! **

**Also I will be concentrating on events that happen directly to Naruto (there won't be the fight between Deidara and Gaara).**

**So as my rant is over…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Techniques" (Some techniques will be in Japanese like the Rasengan but the rest will be in English) **

"_**Demon speech"**_

_**Flashback **_–**flashbacks and changes of locations**

* * *

**AN: I don't own the series **_**Naruto **_**(it's owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**).**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Meetings and the Test**_

"Hi… Sakura." Naruto says with an eyesmile. He scratches back of his neck when she runs up to him.

"Naruto? When did you get back, Naruto?" She says.

"Just now! It's been a while, Sakura." He laughs a little. Sakura deflates a bit at the lack of honorific.

Sakura looks closely at him. "Hold on. You're taller than me, aren't you? And what's up with the new getup?" She suspiciously eyes him.

"Hit a growth spurt…" He shrugs lazily. "And the old clothes got torn up."

'Seems like you've grown pretty strong in the time I haven't seen you.' She blushes suddenly and looks coyly at him.

"What do you think? Am I more womanly now?"

He strikes a thinking pose and then goes around her humming.

"Hmm… Definitely grow taller… But not much has changed… Have seen better!" He proclaims with an eyesmile. In the background Jiraiya sweatdrops and Sakura gains a few tick marks on her forehead. Her pink hair shadowed her eyes.

"Seen… Better… You say?" She cracks her knuckles and goes for a punch to the head. "Shannaro!"

Suddenly he catches her fist with one hand and waggles a finger before her face.

"Na na na… No punches… And we don't want to be late to the meeting with the Hokage, do we?" He chides her, but inside he cringles. _'Damn… That hurt… Note for the future: Don't let her hit you!'_

Sakura was shocked one more time.

'_He caught my punch like it was nothing! He had really grown strong…' _In a moment she composed herself. "Yeah! I totally forgot about it! Let's go!"

_Hokage_ _Tower_

Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya stand in front of Tsunade. "Long time no see, you too." She smiles slightly. "I take it the training had some results, right?"

"Did you think he'd come back with no results?"

"I did great."

Tsunade leaned down on her desk. "Well then, let's see those results. I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is..."

Someone knocks at the door.

"Enter!"

The door opens with a creak and those in the room turn. Naruto's eyes go wide, and his mouth opens in shock.

Two people enter the room. "Hey!"

"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Look! Do you know who that is?"

The young man was dressed in a green, flak jacket and had brown spiky hair, tied in a ponytail. The girl was shorter than him and athletic looking, wearing a black dress and carrying a massive, black holder on her back.

They look at what Sakura is pointing at.

"He seems familiar but I can't remember where have I seen him… But he resembles Kakashi… Is he related to him?" He says with narrowed eyes trying to remember. Naruto at this sweatdrops.

"Do I really changed that much? It's me? Naruto? I wore bright orange?" He deadpans. Shikamaru's eyes widened at him.

"Naruto?! I didn't even recognize you!" Shikamaru smiles at his old friend.

Temari, however, looks at him with surprise. 'Is this that shrimp?'

"So you came back?"

"Yeah! Just got here this morning!"

"You don't even look like an idiot! How do I say it? You've changed!" Shikamaru exclaims looking him over critically.

The blond eyesmiled only at him and Sakura shook her head.

"I barely recognized him!"

"So my opponent is supposed to be Shikamaru?" The only genin glanced at the Senju.

"Opponent? What are you talking about?"

Naruto frowned. "So it wasn't Shikamaru? Then..." He glanced at Temari.

Tsunade interrupted them. "Naruto! Those two aren't your opponents." At this Kakashi jumped through the window and froze at sight of his nearly mini-me. He glanced warily at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama… Where's Naruto and did you perform illegal cloning?" He narrows his eyes-sorry- eye at the sage. Jiraiya gave him only a deadpan stare.

"It's not my fault that he wears this damn mask! At least he got rid of the orange!" He says waving his hands dramatically.

"Hey! I admit that's not a good color for a ninja but it isn't horrible!" He points a finger at him. He then turns to face his sensei.

"Hey!" The jonin gave a little wave.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yo, haven't changed at all!" He then walks towards him "Oh, I remember that I have a present for you."

Tsunade and Sakura watched the scene with a smile. "This is such a nostalgic sight, isn't it?"

"It is." said Sakura with a sigh.

Suddenly, Kakashi goes from being relaxed to being in a state of complete shock. "What?"

"You...Th-Th-This is..."

Naruto is holding a teal book, almost identical to the one Kakashi is already reading, labeled _Make Out Tactics._

"You see, this is the first book from the Make Out Paradise in 5 years!" He then bents forward and whispers quietly to his ear. "It's really interesting! I even helped write some scenes!" He let out a quiet, perverse giggle.

At this Jiraiya pushed his fist in the air with a goofy grin.

'_Ha my old student! I didn't manage to corrupt you, but now I got your son! I-' _His thoughts were interrupted with a twin fist to his head.

"Don't tell me that you corrupted him!" Cried out an angered Tsunade. Sakura was to pissed, but only to a smaller extent. Jiraiya was nursing two limps on his head in the corner of the room. Luckily for him he was saved by his student.

"Ara, ara… No need to hit Ero-Sennin…" He says in a lazy manner.

Kakashi opens the glowing book.

"Okay! Stop goofing off now, Kakashi!" Tsunade brings everyone back to reality. He shuts the book and stands. Naruto looks at him.

"It can't be. My opponent is supposed to be..."

"That's not quite right either."

Kakashi turns to his second student.

"My! It's been a while since I've seen you, Sakura."

"Yes it has, sensei."

"I'm going to fight against..."

Jiraiya smirks. "Naruto and Sakura. The two of you together." Both of their faces lift up in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei is our opponent?"

Tsunade turns in her chair. "Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent? I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results."

Shikamaru sighed. "How to deal with them, huh?"

"Sakura, it's not like you've been wasting your time while training under me."

"Right!"

"So then, should we get started? At least, that's what I'd like to say. Naruto's probably tired after just getting back. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up.."

Naruto lazily waved his hand. "Ma, ma… I'm not that tired."

Kakashi turned to go and called over his shoulder, "Then I'll meet you at the third training ground. Later!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what's wrong. He was in such a hurry." said Shikamaru. Tsunade reclined back in her chair.

"I have a pretty good guess."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "He's planning on reading that book."

Sakura and Naruto look at each other in understanding. "The look on his face...That has to be it!"

Jiraiya nods and grins, thinking to himself. 'That's only natural since he got one of my books that haven't even been released yet.'

A few minutes later on top of a building, Kakashi was absorbed in his reading, only looking up when a familiar voice came through the gate.

"How is it? It's pretty interesting right?" Jiraiya said. "It's my greatest work, after all."

The two go on a walk through Konoha, and two birds flitter around them.

"Just as we promised, I'm going to leave Naruto to you." said Jiraiya.

"I hope that he improved a bit?"

Jiraiya looked sharply at him. "Do you think you're going to have problems with him?" When Kakashi didn't answer, he faced the road again.

„He's... Beyond my level… He even surpassed his father…" The Sannin said with a serious face. At these words Kakashi sharply turned his head to face the older man.

"What?!" He said with wide eyes.

"A gave him some unfinished projects from his father. Even Minato couldn't do them because they were beyond his abilities… The brat finished. Every. Single. One." He pated the scroll on his back. "He surpassed my expectations by leaps and bounds! So, don't hold back even a single bit!"

"And I'm going to face him?!" He said scared shitless.

"Of course he will be holding back! This test is for 2 people, ne?" He exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"He's going to kill me?" At this Jiraiya laughed evilly.

"Of course no! But if you won't be at your toes… It will be close!"

_**The Next Day **_

Sakura was waiting by a tree. She was pacing angrily back and forth, extremely annoyed.

'_Where are these two! They're both la-' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi appearing near her.

"Hey! My bad, my bad! Actually, while on the way here, I saw an old woman who needed some help-"

"That's a lie!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi continued to smile with his visible eye. Then he looks around.

"Wait a moment… Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know… After the meeting he disapp- "She was again interrupted by a quiet sound of snoring coming from the tree. They both glanced upwards –sweatdrops growing- to see him sleeping on a tree branch.

'_Are you kidding me?' _

'_I didn't even sense him!' _Kakashi thought warily. Sakura walked to the tree and punched it resulting in Naruto falling to the ground.

"Ow… what hit me?" He glanced upwards to notice rest of his team. "Yo. I guess that I fell asleep waiting for you…" He eyesmiled at them. The pinkette glanced between her sensei and teammate thinking about cloning.

They all walked into the training ground.

"You remember the rules kiddies?" He smiles with his eye.

"Yes." His students chorused quietly. They eyed the bells on him.

"Shall we begin?" He lifts up his headband to reveal the Sharingan. Sakura was surprised at this, Naruto not so much.

"Sensei?" The only girl in the team asks warily.

"I feel like I should go all out this time…" He mainly glances at Naruto saying this. "You have time until tomorrow."

Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto stare at each other in a triangle formation. Jiraiya watches from the trees with a smile, and below him are Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune.

Kakashi only has his Sharingan eye open, and a wind blows leaves over them. Birds fly out of the trees, and the two bells jingle merrily.

Seeing them, Naruto starts to run. "Here I go!" He threw three shuriken, and Kakashi ducked to dodge, throwing his own at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" yells Naruto, using his clone to dodge.

"Not bad."

Sakura grins. _'Nice! He used a Shadow Clone to maneuver in midair!'_

Kakashi springs as Naruto hits the ground. The blond comes up with a giant shuriken and gets ready to throw it, but his hand is grabbed by Kakashi.

"Okay, that's enough of that." he said, while privately thinking to himself: _'He's really grown.'_

"And not only that..." Kakashi shifts his gaze to see Naruto behind him with a knife at his teacher's back.

"Kakashi-sensei~" Both clones said in a singsong voice smiling with their eyes. "Guess three words?"

"What?" The jonin looked at them confused.

**"Shadow Clone Explosion!"** They said in the same voice and started gloving.

Kakashi's lone eye widened_ 'Shi-' _His thought were interrupted by the explosion. When the smoke settles the remains of a charred log were seen.

The sun sinks lower, and the lake glitters. Sakura is silent, waiting for the faintest hint of her sensei. Naruto already knew where he was.

"Sakura…" He whispers pointing down with a finger. Her eyes widened a bit and then she grins. Her fist suddenly starts to glow faintly blue. She draws back her fist and punches the ground causing it to crack and sends enormous chunks flying. Naruto to not lose his balance jumped up to a tree branch.

When the dust clears, Kakashi is comically wide eyed and trapped in the rubble. _'Wh-What insane strength.'_

Naruto only lifts an eyebrow at this _'So she isn't just a useless fangirl anymore. What else to expect after three years with the Slug Sannin?' _With this he jumps down.

Tsunade smiles fiercely. "Alright! Well done!"

Sakura is grinning, while Kakashi thinks. _'The fifth has been teaching Sakura more than just medical ninjutsu.'_

"Kakashi-sensei~ Now is my turn~" Naruto secretly grins under his mask. His teacher looks at him worriedly. He then disappears only to reappear above him with his leg raised high in the air. He then proceeds to kick his opponent only for Kakashi to evade. The kick caused a small but deep crater to appear in the ground.

'_If I hadn't evaded… It would definitely fracture my arm! So taijutsu is out… Let's see ninjutsu.' _He then proceeds to perform a chain of hand seals. Naruto recognizing the technique prepares his own.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"**

"**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"**

The contact of the ninjutsu blocked out the view.

'_So he knows nature manipulation… What more?' _He quietly muses to himself looking around but it was interrupted by a shout from behind him. He glanced behind him to see two Naruto's calling out their techniques.

"**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"**

"**Fire Release: Flame Bullet!"**

'_THREE! That's overkill!" _The now bigger and hotter fireball was racing towards him. With lightning-fast speed he did his own technique.

"**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" **Water quickly surrounded him blocking his imminent doom. Steam immediately covered the clearing. After a short while an ominous chuckle echoed in the training ground.

"_We meet again… Eh, Kakashi?" _A familiar voice said in his ear. He sharply turned around to see Zabuza standing above him with his cleaver coming down on him. He widened his eyes and evaded by jumping to the side.

'_But he's dead! Wait… Genjutsu!' _He quickly formed the Ram hand seal. "Kai! (Release!)"

He blinked and the mist with Zabuza disappeared. He glanced around to see Sakura with a big grin. He narrowed his eye.

"I knew that it was y-" He suddenly realized that his headband was moved down._ 'How?!'_

Before he could move it up the hair on his neck rose up he quickly ducked only to a sword pass over his head cutting a few hair strands. The war veteran tried to kick his student in the legs but he jumps over him, his sword hand extended, again trying to slice him in half.

When Naruto lands Kakashi jumps back lifts up his headband and takes out a kunai. Now he could notice a sword held in his student's hand.

It was a meter long katana with a black blade with white engravings on it. The tsuba (guard) was a black heptagon with golden edges. The tsuka (hilt) had a blood red cloth wrapped around it with orange diamond-like patterns. A golden cloth tied to the end of the sword.

'_He knows kenjutsu! This will be bad…_' Just as he finished this thought Naruto disappeared and reappeared before him going for a slash. Thanks to his implanted eye he was able to block the sword with his knife. The next two minutest the jonin was put on the defense. He could not even attack because of the quick slashes coming at him. Suddenly after one of the sword strikes the kunai was sliced in half. This got wide eyes from the masked nin. He could feel the vibrations when the weapons meet.

'_A centimeter more and I would lose my fingers!' _ He looked warily at his student as he stood before him. Suddenly the genin disappeared and Kakashi tried to pinpoint his location.

'_Left, right, up, behi-' _His train of thoughts were interrupted by a chilling voice behind him.

"**Lightning Release: Thousand Years of Death: Kenjutsu Edition…" **Naruto was crouching behind him, a vibrating sword in both hands poised to strike his… ass.

The blond stabbed his sword forward… only for the substituted Shadow Clone to dispel.

"My ass!" A shriek from the bushes. Naruto faced the bush and whipped out five shuriken and held them between his fingers.

"**Wind Release: Vacuum Blade." **He blew at the shuriken infusing them with wind. Then he threw them at his teacher's position. Kakashi jumped out of it just to see the bush torn to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei… Time is up…" The student says in a serious voice. He sheathed his sword, closed his eyes and hung his head. When the genin lifted his head up, his eyes had changed. Gone was the brilliant blue. Now he had toad-like eyes: yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes.

He creates two clones standing on his sides. They glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Each Naruto did his own hand seals and finished at the same time.

"**Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!"**

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

"**Sage Art: Toad Oil Bullet!"**

The techniques met and created a gigantic white fireball.

"**Collaboration Technique: Total Annihilation!"**

Kakashi only stared at the flaming ball. When it hit there was a bright flash… And then a deafening roar of the explosion. A second later the wall of pressure hit everyone. They had to add chakra to their feet to not to blown away. As the wind subsided everyone could see a mushroom cloud hovering over a big crater. When the smoke was blown away only charred remains of a person could be seen.

"You idiot! You killed Kakashi-sensei!" Shrieked a frightened Sakura. Naruto only stared at her.

"That's not him…" He pointed out. There was sound of dispelling and the remains changed to a burned log that quickly turned to ashes. Our hero closed his eyes for a second and moved a few meters to the left. He then unsheathed his sword and gripped it reverse with both hands, blade pointing to the ground. He then kneeled stabbing the blade into the ground and channeled a massive amount of electricity into the sword.

"**Lightning Release: Deep Shock!"**

The technique shocked the ground and Naruto jumped away.

"Punch it!" He shouted to Sakura. She did so and the punch split the earth to show a paralyzed Kakashi. Naruto walked up to him and lifted him from the ground with an eyesmile.

"I think we win~" He showed his unmoving teacher the bells smiling with his eyes.

* * *

**Finished!**

**It took me 2 days to plan out and write the battle!**

**What do you think about the chapter? Any thoughts or suggestions? Write them in a review!**

**As for the 4 elemental affinities- it could be possible. You just need enough time to train them. So Naruto needs only a ton of Shadow Clones to have more than one!**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	3. The Shy Girl and the Emergency

**Hi people! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**In this chapter I will try to add some romance… Which I suck at… So, please don't expect something big, flashy or good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Techniques" (Some techniques will be in Japanese like the Rasengan but the rest will be in English) **

"_**Demon speech"**_

_**Flashback **_–**flashbacks and changes of locations**

* * *

**AN: I don't own the series **_**Naruto **_**(it's owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**).**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – The Shy Girl and the Emergency**_

Some time after the test Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were gathered in the Hokage Tower to discuss the fight.

"I'm… Speechless after the skill show." Said Tsunade. She really had not expected such fight.

"And what did you expect after training with ME?" Jiraiya asked with a goofy grin. His ego was luckily put down a bit by a fist to the head by Naruto.

"At first months you didn't teach me anything! But after some… persuasion should I say he started teaching me properly." Said an annoyed blond.

"Judging by the eyes... you know Senjutsu?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes, somewhere in the second year I accidentally summoned Pa. The pervert here was shocked." He pointed at the now fuming Jiraiya. "I was taken to the Toad Mountain and trained there for two months. I even mastered Sage Mode faster than Ero-Sennin! It's even the perfect form of it."

"And what about nature manipulation? You displayed 4 elements. Most of the jonin don't have even three!" She asked curiously. At this his eyes curled into a smile.

"That's..." Everyone sans Jiraiya listened intently. "A secret!"

Everyone faceplanted at this.

"But what about kenjutsu? The idiot couldn't teach you it!" She exclaimed with narrowed eyes. This time Jiraiya decided to explain it. After moping in the cornet a bit of course.

"We were for some time in Tetsu no Kuni. I have there a... friend you could say that had a debt to pay." The sage said.

"Okay, but the character change? No one can change that much!" She was very confused by this topic. Naruto's demeanor changed to serious. He looked through the window.

"Let's just say that... I had two personalities- a light and a dark. They were complete opposite. The light was an good hearted, goofy idiot. The second personality was a... Cold, calculating, heartless killer that was locked deep within me. Because of some training I had to confront him... Now, how do you think- with Naruto is in control?" At the end of his speech everyone in the room (excluding Jiraiya) was deeply shocked. They couldn't imagine something like that.

"I just remembered… I want my parent's house… If it's in usable condition of course. And don't be shocked that I already know them." **(AN: I will use the house from Road to Ninja) **He nodded in Jiraiya's direction. "The pervert here told me about them."

"After your parents death no one was there… So you only need to clean up. Also the key is a blood seal so you know how to access it.

"So I'm free to go?" He asked in a lazy manner.

"Yes, dismissed. Be here at 8 am for a mission." Tsunade told to the rest of Team 7. Just as the blond prepared to jump out of the window Sakura's voice halted him.

"Hey, Naruto what about us going to Ichiraku's Ramen? My treat!" she exclaimed with a smile. It deflated when he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I have to meet someone. Maybe next time!" He said jumping out of the window. Everyone stood shell-shocked at the refusal.

_'Who could be more important than ramen for him?!' _Somewhere in Konoha a violet haired girl sneezed. After some seconds a head stuck out of the window.

"Oh sorry, I have forgotten to say two things. Firstly- I've been holding back. Secondly- two words for paperwork: Shadow clones! Ja ne!" And with that he disappeared with a crack of lightning. The cry of 'damn it' was heard even in Iwa.

After Sakura and Kakashi left Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged glances. The medic decided to break the silence.

"How much was he holding back?"

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"How. Much?"

"He's was fighting at approximately…" He gained a thoughtful look. "30%-35%."

The slug princess was shocked at this. Naruto was not only able to beat Kakashi (with small help from Sakura) but was only fighting at such small percentage of full power?!

"H-How is this possible and why so small percent?"

"He got limiter seals on his whole body… If he released three Kakashi would be dead… And the training ground would be blown up…" He said with a straight face.

"Well I take back that you're a crappy teacher…" She smiled slightly. Then she noticed that he was staring at her breast… And punched him through the wall.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was searching for Hinata for some time. He couldn't find her anywhere. He was so deep in thoughts that he bumped in a person. He promptly fell on his back with the person sprawled on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw white eyes with tingle of lavender staring into his.

"Just the person I was looking for, Hinata-chan." He exclaimed with an eyesmile. She 'eeped' and jumped up.

"Sorry!" She blushed deep red.

"Do you recognize me Hinata-chan?" The blond said smiling with his eyes.

'_No that can't be Kakashi… The hair looks like Nar-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto pulling down his mask and grinning from ear to ear.

"And now?" Her blush got even more red… and fainted from the shock.

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Were her last thoughts before she lost consciousness.

Naruto only sighted and slumped his shoulders. They needed to work on that. He then picked her up bridal style and took off to the training grounds.

Hinata stirred from her unconsciousness. She felt grass under her hands. The last thing she remembered was…

"Naruto-kun?!" She frantically looked around. It looked like she was in a training ground under a tree. Her thoughts were interrupted again by the same person jumping from a tree branch and landing on the ground.

"Well, you awoke already Hinata-chan!" You could see his grin with now his mask pulled down. She blushed again and poked her index fingers together.** (AN: I won't write her stuttering. It's annoying. Also she will be a bit more confident.) **

"You changed so much Naruto-kun…" At this he got closer to her face with a cheeky smile.

"Do you like it? My new look I mean." She blushed even deeper.

"Y-Yes…"

"Ma, ma… No need to be flustered with little old me!" He exclaimed with an eyesmile.

"When did you return?"

"Just this morning. I just finished the revision of my skills. I was searching for you the last half hour."

"But why?"

"Hmm… I wanted to invite you to dinner!" She was trying really hard not to faint.

"Umm… When and where?"

"Hmmm at 3 PM next week, I will pick you up at your home. Could do?" He smiled cheerfully with his eyes without the mask. She only dumbly nodded trying to comprehend the whole thing. Her crush was asking her out to a dinner!

"So it's a date then! Ja ne!" He then vanished in a sparkle of lightning.

The violet haired girl lost her self-control, jumped up, squealed and then… fainted of the overload of emotions. In her mind a Chibi-Hinata was doing a victory dance.

_**Namikaze Home**_

Naruto arrived at his parent's home. On outside it was nothing special. He was curious how it looked inside. He got up to the door and immediately noticed a seal painted near the lock. The blond bit his thumb and smeared blood on it. It gloved a bit and the door unlocked.

When he entered the stench of stale air greeted him. He turned on the lights and looked around. Everything was covered in a layer of dust but there was nothing that a little bit of cleaning wouldn't take care of.

He then created a few clones and ordered them to clean up and memorize the house's layout. He himself had gone shopping for supplies.

When he returned everything was cleaned out to a spark.

After putting the food in the now working fridge and the supplies around the house, he had taken a shower. He immediately gone to bed and instantly had fallen asleep.

_**Next Day**_

Now we find Team 7 standing before the Hokage in her office.

"You seriously are sanding us on a low C-Rank?" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow.

"I could always put you on a D-Rank…" The female Hokage said with a smirk. At this the other blonde groaned.

"Oh, Kami what di-"His rant was luckily interrupted by a woman barging into the office.

"It… It's bad! Fifth!"

"What is it? You're so loud…"

"The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by the Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

Everyone widened their eyes. They hadn't predicted that it will begin so soon.

"So they are on the move…" Naruto muttered under his breath as his eyes hardened.

"Right, Team Kakashi, I will tell you your new mission." Saying this she caught the message. "You are to go immediately to the Sand, find out the situation and relay it to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

The team looked determined at saving their old friend.

'_Hold on Gaara… I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

**Finished!**

**I had some problems so it took me more time to write than I firstly thought.**

**What do you think about the chapter? Any thoughts or suggestions? Write them in a review!**

**And what do you think about the talk with Hinata? I think it sucked… But what's your opinion?**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


End file.
